jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Human-Monster War of 1478
The Human-Monster War of 1478, was a war between the two powers of the Jonish Tribes (now Republic of Jonas), and the Delta Kingdom (now Kingdom of Monsters), that lasted between the 12th of April, 1478, and the 28th of April, 1478. Background Before the war, humans and monsters (Jonas Clones had not expanded to the area of what is now Thaines, they were still in the island of Flanders Island) lived on the surface together. Around the early 1470s, major conflicts occurred between the monsters and humans, with the monsters retreating to what was then the monster species' capital. Yangshao and Jayden are two of the most prominent locations that previous monster-human conflicts occurred. The Villager people of the Minecraft Kingdom engaged in a minor conflict with their native monsters, which led to many deaths due to explosions. These monsters would later be known as Creepers. Course War breaks out (12th April 1478-20th April 1478) One day, humans discovered that monsters could merge with human souls and gain immense power. With this discovered, the humans immediately attacked, despite the fact that the monsters did not know anything of this power. Human victory (28th April 1478) The humans won in a landslide victory on the 28th of April, 1478. It should be noted that all monsters were forced inside the caves of Mt. Ebott. Aftermath It is known that the monsters built tunnels in Mt. Ebott, and called it home. A notable fact about the war is that the Laura people was known for helping in the war, seeing they did not understand monsters, and still don't to this day, which means Laura is the only nation at this current moment to not let monsters gain citizenship, with Lauran president Laura McLeod calling monsters 'something we do not need to care about at this moment'. The Laura people were thanked by the Jonish and Jaydish kingdoms, and were granted sovereign territory south of Jayden, land they still hold to this day. Second War with Humans Main article: Second Human-Monster War In 2006, the mysterious "death" of Chara Dreemurr occured. It was apparently due to Chara becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups. Asriel Dreemurr, Chara's adopted sibling, took their soul and crossed the barrier. After entering the small town below, the citizens (now Jonas Clones, half of Jonas's human population had fleed, but some were still there) mistook Asriel as the one who killed Chara, and attacked him. Asriel basically smiled, and went back to Mt. Ebott, where he passed away. King Asgore was angry, and immediately declared a second war against humans (though the Jonas Clones were the ones at fault), which ultimately resulted in the abdication of the queen of the Kingdom of Monsters in 2007. The war was not resolved until the 1st of October, 2015, when peace talks commenced between the newly-formed UNIS, and the Kingdom of Monsters. On the 9th of October, 2015, the Kingdom of Monsters joined the UNIS, therefore ending all conflict between humans, Jonas Clones, and monsters. Category:Kingdom of Monsters Category:Jonas Category:Wars Category:1478